Byss
Byss era un pianeta del Nucleo Profondo, vicino al centro della galassia, scoperto non prima del 45 BBY. Una giornata locale in media durava 31 ore e un anno locale 207 giorni. Era il punto d'arrivo della Rotta di Byss. Byss in sé era un mito, e sembrava essere il luogo ideale dove vivere. La sua strana luce blu-verde, causata da suo sole, ha aggiunto anche un tocco di stranezza a questo mondo. Nonostante questo aspetto esteriore, tuttavia, l'energia del Lato Oscuro dell'imperatore Palpatine era ovunque, corrompendo non solo gli abitanti, ma il pianeta stesso. Byss era il mondo segreto di Palpatine e la posizione della sua imponente cittadella imperiale. Vi aveva anche sistemato la sua scorta segreta di corpi clonati. Descrizione Byss era un mondo mitico e paradisiaco avvolto nel lato oscuro della Forza, situato all'interno dell'isolato e quasi inaccessibile Nucleo Profondo Galattico. Era situato alla fine della Rotta di Byss, una rotta iperspaziale artificiale fortemente protetta e tenuta aperta da centinaia di matrici iperspaziali, che collegavano il pianeta ai Mondi del Nucleo. Il pianeta era altrimenti quasi impossibile da raggiungere in modo sicuro attraverso l'iperspazio, a causa della elevata densità di stelle nel Nucleo Profondo e gli schemi costantemente mutevoli delle rotte naturali della regione. Byss era il quinto pianeta del Sistema Beshqek ed orbitato intorno alla stella Beshqek; era uno dei due pianeti abitabili nel sistema, l'altro è Relus. Il pianeta aveva in orbita cinque lune, che avevano poca influenza sulle sue maree. Caratteristiche fisiche Immerso in una luce blu-verde, Byss era in origine un mondo rigoglioso e fertile. Un condotto naturale del potere della Forza, ma rinvigorito dai praticanti del Lato Oscuro con una grande quantità di Energia della Forza. Byss venne corrotto dalle energie oscure dopo che l'Imperatore Palpatine l'ha reso il suo mondo rifugio personale e cominciò a drenare l'energia della Forza dagli immigrati attirati lì. Nel corso del tempo, il pianeta è stato trasformato in uno dei più potenti nessi di energia del Lato Oscuro nella galassia. Byss era noto in tutti i pianeti sotto il controllo dell'Impero Galattico come un mondo leggendario di serena bellezza naturale e paradisiaca. Il pianeta è costellato di catene di laghi e fiumi, dove vi abitavano delle forme di vita microscopiche, così come altipiani e canyon lisciati dal vento. Il suo isolamento da gran parte della galassia ha consentito alle sue isole naturali e alle rovine pre-Era espansionistica di rimanere intatte per migliaia di anni. Dopo la sua corruzione, il suolo del pianeta ha perso molto della sua qualità naturale e produceva poco più che felci e licheni. Nessuna specie intelligente si è mai evoluta su Byss, e la fauna selvatica esistente era prevalentemente notturna e innocua. Byss era anche privo di elementi rari o metalli pesanti. La calma del pianeta, il clima e le stagioni miti, che vanno dal sereno alla pioggia sono causati principalmente dalla sua minuscola inclinazione assiale e dallo stabile fondamento geologico. I fenomeni violenti, come le tempeste e i vulcani, erano estremamente rari. Ciò portò alla creazione di un mito, inventato dall'Impero, riguardante un mondo bello e mistico nascosto dalla galassia in generale, dove la beatitudine aspettava chiunque decidesse di stabilirsi sul pianeta. Governo e ruolo Nel corso di migliaia di anni Byss è stato governato da ben tre grandi potenze galattiche. Il pianeta è stato controllato dai Rakata dell'Impero Infinito per quasi cinquemila anni prima del suo collasso, e migliaia di anni dopo il pianeta è finito sotto il dominio dell'Impero Galattico, dove ha servito come mondo resort dell'Imperatore Palpatine. Un'imponente cittadella è stata costruita utilizzando degli schiavi non-umani nel cuore della città dominante, con edifici decorati e complessi resort, e presto un intero continente, il Settore Controllo Imperiale, era coperto da città. Il pianeta è stato governato come una teocrazia del lato oscuro, guidato esclusivamente da Palpatine e dai suoi Adepti del Lato Oscuro. Byss divenne uno dei mondi fortezza di Palpatine dopo il crollo dell'Impero a Endor, e servì da capitale mondiale del suo rinato Impero. A questo punto, il pianeta è diventato un punto di raduno per i restanti frammenti dell'Impero e la base delle operazioni di riconquista di Palpatine della galassia. Divenne anche il cantiere di numerose superarmi Imperiali, tra cui il Devastatore di Mondi, le [[Corazzata Stellare classe Sovereign|Corazzate stellari classe Sovereign]] e le [[Corazzata Stellare classe Eclipse|classe Eclipse]] e il Cannone Galattico. Dopo la sua distruzione l'Imperial Remnant rimase comunque attivo nel Sistema Beshqek e pattugliò i resti di Byss. Sicurezza Sotto il dominio imperiale, Byss divenne uno dei mondi più solitari e fortemente sorvegliati della galassia. La maggior parte delle vie naturali nel Nucleo Profondo erano state minate e le restanti erano coperte dalla Rete di Sicurezza Iperspaziale, un sistema di proiettori a gravità e ricetrasmettitori iperspaziali progettati per il monitoraggio e controllo del traffico dentro e fuori del Nucleo Profondo. Come mondo fortezza, Byss era sorvegliato da un gran numero di forze di sicurezza, tutte controllate dalla Sicurezza di Byss. La Zona di Sicurezza di Byss, una zona ristretta di spazio intorno a Byss, era sorvegliata da un anello di Star Destroyer, mentre un'intera flotta era stata inoltre diffusa in tutto il sistema Beshqek. Un METOSP, o "Distanziatore di Messaggi", è stato trasmesso a tutti i viaggiatori che entrano nel sistema come un monito contro gli sconfinamenti. Dei Probot Cacciatori-Killer erano responsabili del pattugliamento dei cieli sopra Byss, e sono stati utilizzati come piattaforme di cattura e detenzione per le navi non autorizzate. Il pianeta stesso è circondato da un scudo planetario, controllato anch'esso dalla Sicurezza di Byss, e di un sistema di Stazioni Scanner Gauntlet utilizzate per monitorare il traffico in tutto il pianeta. Le Stazioni Scanner Gauntlet comprendono molte Piattaforme Difensive Golan III in orbita attorno a Byss, dove il personale di sicurezza coordinava il traffico spaziale con lo scanner dei satelliti sparsi per tutto il pianeta. Gli ufficiali di stanza a bordo di queste piattaforme in genere supervisionavano il funzionamento quotidiano del Zona di Sicurezza di Byss monitorando i codici dei transponder IFF, i codici di sicurezza e altre forme di autorizzazione usate per controllare il traffico da e verso Byss. Se un viaggiatore viene trovato in possesso di documenti falsi, gli Star Destroyer di guardia a Byss avevano l'autorizzazione di usare la forza letale contro di loro. Le Stazioni Gauntlet Scanner inoltre servivano come piattaforme orbitali di difesa per Byss, e vantavano una potenza di fuoco pari a molte navi maggiori, e ospitavano anche squadroni di caccia TIE e altre forze di difesa. Sulla superficie di Byss la sorveglianza e una pesante presenza militare erano all'ordine del giorno. I soldati imperiali erano di stanza a ogni angolo delle strade, ogni pista era sorvegliata da un caccia TIE, e gli agenti sotto copertura dell'Ufficio per la Sicurezza Imperiale erano presenti nella maggior parte delle aree pubbliche del pianeta per osservare eventuali traditori. Inoltre, i cantieri navali, i caccia stellari, le basi militari e le caserme abbastanza grandi da contenere un intero esercito erano presenti in tutto il Settore Controllo Imperiale. Tutti questi complessi, mimetizzati dietro piazze colorate ed edifici pubblici, sono armati con gli ultimi ritrovati in fatto di difese turbolaser e campi shock. Storia Intorno al 30.000 BBY durante l'Epoca pre-Repubblicana, Byss era governato dai Rakata, esploratori spaziali instancabili. Usando la forza – e applicandola all'iperguida, hanno viaggiato verso molti mondi della galassia particolarmente legati alla Forza, unendoli fino a formare il loro Impero Infinito. Costruirono dunque grandi templi su Byss. Dopo 5000 anni di dominio galattico, i Rakata si ritirarono sul loro pianeta natale. I loro templi caddero in rovina e crollarono a causa della giungla, senza lasciare indizi per chi ci sarebbe andato più tardi su chi c'era in precedenza. La superficie del pianeta era costellata di rovine "spettacolari" che sono state datate per essere pre-Era Espansionistica. Durante l'espansione dell'Impero Galattico nella regione del Nucleo Profondo, Palpatine proclama Byss suo rifugio personale e sua capitale segreta. Migliaia di schiavi non-umani furono costretti a lavorare negli "sforzi di ricolonizzazione" di Byss, compresi gli Utapauni e i Gamorreani dopo le Guerre dei Cloni . .]]Su Byss era stato portato un certo numero di lavoratori del Corpo Agricolo e Padawan catturati e tenuti in cattività sotto la supervisione di Sly Moore, fino a quando l'Imperatore non li ha passati a Darth Vader. Vader li uccise tutti, tranne quattro di loro; questi quattro si allenarono per diventare Inquisitori. Uno degli eletti, di nome Antinnis Tremayne, sarebbe poi diventato un Inquisitore Supremo. E' stato il sito del Progetto Sarlacc, dove cui un prototipo di Super Star Destroyer era sotto creazione prima di essere distrutto da un gruppo di combattenti per la libertà e pirati sotto Bail Organa e Alya Aldrete. L'Imperatore ha attirato molti seguaci ignoranti sul pianeta con il pretesto che si trattava di un mondo paradisiaco. Tra di loro c'erano superstiti della distruzione di Alderaan, a cui era stato offerto di reinsediarsi su Byss in un discorso pubblico emesso in seguito alla distruzione del loro mondo. Una volta che si erano insediati nella loro nuova vita sul mondo paradisiaco, l'Imperatore ha rivelato i suoi veri piani per Byss. Gli immigrati vivevano la loro vita in concorsi e divertimenti elaborati, che li distraevano da quello che Palpatine stava davvero facendo: drenante le loro energie vitali per alimentare i suoi abominevoli esperimenti. Alla fine, Byss è stato interamente avvolto nel lato oscuro della Forza. Questo è diventato evidente dalla inquietante luce del sole blu-verde che illuminava il mondo con uno strano bagliore. Byss aveva bacini di carenaggio orbitali sia per il Devastatore di Mondi, i Super Star Destroyer e più tardi per il Cannone Galattico. Al culmine della sua potenza, il mondo è stato circondato da navi da guerra e da postazioni da combattimento per la protezione dell'imperatore. Byss rimase fanaticamente fedele all'Imperatore anche dopo la sua prima morte nella Battaglia di Endor. Quando l'Imperatore è rinato in un nuovo corpo clone, Byss divenne la nuova capitale dell'Impero Galattico. Il pianeta venne distrutto durante una battaglia con la Nuova Repubblica quando l'''Eclipse II'' fu speronata dal Cannone Galattico dirottato da R2-D2, facendo cadere l'ultimo proiettile della superarma verso il pianeta, distruggendolo. Con la distruzione di Byss, milioni di rifugiati di Relus fuggirono verso Prakith e oltre. Le energie del Nucleo Profondo cancellarono la Rotta di Byss e resero il sistema irraggiungibile, causando milioni di dispersi. Nel 14 ABY, Tavion Axmis assorbe l'energia persistente del Lato Oscuro dai resti di Byss durante la sua campagna per far risorgere Marka Ragnos. Rosh Penin fu inviato per indagare, ma è stato sedotto dal lato oscuro da Tavion. Kyle Katarn e Jaden Korr successivamente intrapresero una missione su Byss per scoprire il destino di Penin. L'''Artiglio del Corvo'' viene stato catturato da un incrociatore classe Dreadnaught tra i resti del pianeta, anche se i Jedi alla fine sfuggono alle grinfie dell'Imperial Remnant. Dietro le quinte *Byss era anche il nome di un pianeta meno conosciuto residente nei territori dell'Orlo Esterno, nel sistema Byss/Abyss, patria della specie degli Abyssini. *Secondo il Dark Empire Sourcebook, Byss si trova in un sistema stellare binario e orbita intorno a una stella blu con una compagna nana blu, ma secondo Byss e il Nucleo Profondo e The Essential Atlas, Byss è situato in un sistema stellare con un solo sole. *Entrambe le guide Star Wars: L'Impero in guerra: Prima Guida Ufficiale del Gioco e Star Wars: L'Impero in guerra: Corruzione della Forza: Guida Ufficiale del Gioco indicano che Byss non possiede fauna, mentre il Dark Empire Sourcebook menziona l'esistenza di fauna notturna. Comparse * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 1 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 4 ''(in un flashback) * ''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 1 * Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi: The Prisoner of Bogan 5 * Evasive Action: Recruitment * The Traitor's Gambit su Wizards.com (menzione indiretta) * The Queen of Air and Darkness su Wizards.com (solo citazione) * The First on Strike - su Wizards.com (menzione indiretta) * Jaws of Sarlacc su Wizards.com * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * "Uhl Eharl Khoehng"- Star Wars Adventure Journal 8 ''(solo citazione) * "Galaxywide NewsNets"- ''Star Wars Adventure Journal 3 ''(solo citazione) * "The Farrimmer Cafe"- ''Star Wars Adventure Journal 11 ''(solo citazione) * "Galaxywide NewsNets"- ''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8 ''(menzione indiretta) * ''Dark Forces: Jedi ''(solo citazione) * ''Dark Forces: Knight Jedi (solo citazione) * Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds ''(prima apparizione) * ''Dark Empire 3: The Battle for Calamari ''(solo citazione) * ''Dark Empire 4: Confrontation on Smuggler's Moon * Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn * Dark Empire 6: The Fate of a Galaxy ''(solo citazione) * ''Lightsider ''(menzione non canonica) * ''Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand '' * ''Dark Empire II 2: Duel on Nar Shaddaa ''(solo citazione) * ''Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith '' * ''Dark Empire II 4: Battle on Byss * Dark Empire II 5: The Weapon of Galaxy * Dark Empire II 6: Hand of Darkness ''(solo citazione) * ''Empire's End * Crimson Empire 0 (in un flashback) * Crimson Empire 3 (in un flashback) * Jedi Search ''(menzione indiretta) * ''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy ''(resti) * ''Before the Storm ''(solo citazione) * ''Tyrant's Test ''(solo citazione) * ''Love Is a Warm Blaster ''(menzione non canonica) (Come parte di un'imprecazione) * ''Vision of the Future (solo citazione) Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti del Nucleo Profondo Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti distrutti Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero Infinito Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Sith Categoria:Mondi fortezza Categoria:Nessi della Forza